Mixed Relations
by Kobato-Dobatochan
Summary: When her stepmother's cruelty goes too far Charity makes a break from her native Connecticut and into the unknowns of the frontier. Looking for a place to stay she is welcomed in the Davenport Homestead and takes interest in her new surroundings and the people who took her in, she believes there is more to them than they let on and the revolution may help. ConnorxOC T for situation
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed of any of it characters nor do I own the historical events in this story. BUT the things I do own is this story and the characters of my precious creation so THAR! XP

**A/N: Hello folks it is I the authoress here dropping some little information, this is a rewrite of a AC3 story I had originally thought of but due to a writer's block and how I didn't like the way it was going. So after brainstorming some ideas and possible plotlines I had a new and improved idea. Just a simple head's up this story will touch on some areas that may not be comfortable with some reader's you have been advised. Anyways on with the story.**

Prologue: Getting Away

_I'm leaving this home, she went too far this time and I can no longer tolerate her abuse. The insults, the name calling, and the physical contact she gives me I can no longer take it anymore, god how I wish to strike her shower her with the pain she gives me but I will not. No, I won't I'll just leave give her the slip make her even more angry that can't harm me anymore, but I will never forgive nor forget the cruelty Emily brought unto me just because of her own inner hatred and jealousy. All of this because I was born different something I could not help, something not my fault but makes it out to be well, not anymore for if I am lucky I can make the traveling caravan heading into the Massachusetts colony and set out from there. Perhaps I'll find work in a lady's home and forget about everything and everyone. Begin a new life where I won't have to deal with any kind of abuse ever again; yes this is for the best and what I deserve, though it will pain to be gone if father ever returned home but if I stay one day longer who knows if I will live to see tomorrow or…..have an unexpected gift to present. I can only pray that with this move things turn out positive…._


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed nor its characters I also do not own the Historical events that will be in this story, I only own my characters, idea and imagination…..you CAN'T HAVE!

**A/N: oh my 2 follows and faves in one day I'm touched! So I know I'm doing well! Any who on with the story. **

Chapter 1: Into the Frontier

_17 July 1773_

_It has been some days now since I left Hartford and made it to the Massachusetts Colony, though it wasn't an easy one I had to do a lot of convincing of the caravan driver who wasn't too keen on a female companion. Though once I told him my situation minus some details he relented now here I am plucked away in the back of carriage going to who knows where but if it's away from cities, then any place will do._

Setting her journal aside allowing the page to dry, Charity laid back with a heavy sigh slightly pulling back the carriage's curtain to catch glimpse of the afternoon sky, she squinted a bit as the sun touched her face but also in thought because she could not recall the last time she was able to relax and be at ease.

_My…it's been awhile since I was able to just rest without having hands and swears hurtled at me, it feels nice, and I wonder how the witch is taking my departure? I'm sure she got a kick out of my piss off note! _Charity chuckled lightly to herself, curious at how long they have been on the rode she climbed her way to the driver to find out but also to poke fun at him to.

"Say, Mister Everett how long have we been on the road? And where exactly is it we are going? I hope you are not trying to lure me into a wicked trap." She said while poking him in the head.

Everett heaving a sigh turned answering, "We've been on the road fer about four hours' lass we're almost near the frontier got some stops ta make. Besides the only traps ye need ta watch fer is the ones set up by them Indians."

"Indians don't set traps for humans, unless some colonists were stupid enough to fall for them." Charity replied rolling her eyes.

"Regardless Indian country is no safe place for a little misses like ye self, not with them Iroquois eyes keeping watch."

"Maybe they are keeping watch because of constant colonial expansion; so of course they'd keep watch. This was their home first and we were the guests who overstayed our welcome."

At that response Everett halted the carriage facing Charity with hard yet concerned look, "If I were you madam I'd be careful to whom ye say that too, some may not take it kindly."

Meeting his stare with blank one herself, shrugged her shoulders while letting out a little scoff remarking, "As with other things."

Slipping back inside Charity settled herself down for a nap, while thinking about Everett's warning, _'not take it kindly?' I've already known unkindness and in the worst way so what difference does it make, I just spoke the truth whether he likes it or not._

With the rumble of the carriage, sleep overcame her at ease.

"…_..ity"_

"_Miss…"_

"_Charity!"_

"Little lass, wake up!" Everett quietly shouted as he shook her awake receiving a swift slap to his face, letting out a grunted yelp Charity's eyes shot opened in confusion as she registered what just happened.

"Mister Everett? Oh sir I am so sorry it's an instant reflex that comes when I'm woken up without warning. Speaking of which why _EXACTLY _did you wake me?" She asked with a scowl

Everett who was rubbing his reddened cheek motioned for her to the front of the carriage and with his other hand pointed up the road, at the end was a group of British troops inspecting other carriages and asking for papers.

"Don't know when they started this up, I 'ave traveled these fer the longest and never 'ave I seen a cart search before." He said with a shake of his head.

She too was surprised by the sudden need for inspections, especially out in the open road sure there were bandits but most drivers were able to handle them. Then she remembered the incident in Boston three years ago that saw three dead and others wounded, it caused quite unrest with some colonists that small rebel groups were forming. Perhaps this method was the crown's way of finding potential rebel suppliers.

"Don't worry Mister Everett; I'm sure this search won't after us since you are not staying long." She said reassuringly.

Everett eyeing the captain thought otherwise, "No I can't risk it, them seeing a young girl alone without a proper escort there'd be some questioning."

Veering from the trail he stopped the carriage with a heavy sigh he turned to Charity saying, "I'm sorry miss….but this is where I must let ye off."

Charity taken by surprised stared at the man in disbelief flaring up, "Let me off? Good god man you that afraid of what the captain may say, if that is the case tell I am your apprentice surely there's no harm in that?!"

"Girls do not take apprentice professions, saying you're my assistant will give grounds for more suspicion. I really am sorry miss but I have to let ye off here."

"And venture out into the woods by myself with who knows what prowling around, very chivalrous of you and a waste of 30 pounds too." She said with glare.

Giving sad but offended look Everett was staying true to his word even though the frontier was dangerous for girl, it was more perilous in keeping her with him and he has his own daughter to care for.

Rolling her eyes Charity knew it was pointless in trying to sway him, grabbing her bag she climbed out of the carriage feeling hard land for the first time in days. With graceful turn she gave Everett a mock curtsy meeting his gaze with and icy glare saying, "Thank you for your services Mister Everett, I hope you have a _safe_ journey."

With curt nod Everett pushed his carriage off in haste back to the road forgetting about the young passenger he left at the roadside.

Huffing Charity settled her bag around her shoulder and decided to take the path around the checkpoint that lead deeper and further to the other side of the frontier. Wondering what could be waiting deep within.

_I just don't believe this! He abandoned me an innocent girl on the side of the road because he was afraid of questions being raised. He could have told them I was his future bride to be and they wouldn't have pressed further, I mean it's not odd for an older man to have a young wife but beside the point he didn't have to leave me without telling me which way to go. Now here I am walking through this wild man's land tripping over rocks, running into wild animals, and getting scraps piled on top of the old ones. God's Blood I hate this!_

Trudging up a hill in huff while internally swearing to herself, Charity tripped on a rock falling on her stomach getting up with a scoff that fall made her add more reasons on her list to get at Mister Everett if she ever saw him again. Finally making it to the top there was a new and clearer path she could take without hassle, making a run to the path she heaved in a smell of fresh air and was about to hike on until a deep grunted voice called out…..

"Well well well, what 'ave were here?"

Turning her head in the voice's direction she was met by three men who were coming down the path and the looks on their face didn't seem as though they wanted to talk.

_Dear god….help me. _

**A/N: Oh boy…seems as though Cherry's got herself in a sticky situation wonder what will happen? You'll just have to find out in chapter 2! I've been working on this since Monday and I wasn't hoping to take that long but with a creative mind one cannot rush things, but I can most guarantee chapter 2 will be started this weekend I just have to work out plot lines and go from there. *I'm also keeping the fingers crossed my beloved laptop will be out of shop this weekend because once I have that back I can get the ball rolling!* And As always folks R&R **


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed and the same schtick but I do own the story and my characters so HA HA!

**A/N: Oh my hello again bring you lovelies another chapter of pure goodness, though sadly my beloved laptop is still held hostage so I'm trying to get these chapters out as fast as I can but never fear my doves once I get this chapter out and my laptop back chances are I will try to update this story either weekly or biweekly. Anywho seems our little Charity is in a pinch wonder what will happen next…? *Warning following scenes will be tense***

Chapter 2: Perils of a Weary Damsel Pt.1

"My, my, my who would 'ave thought patrolling would 'ave its benefits in the end?"

As the three men came closer, the tallest one eyed Charity lasciviously. Catching his gaze she gave him the most disgusted glare which caused the man to chuckle without averting his gaze. Holding her ground she kept a calm face not once betraying an emotion even though she was shaking on the inside.

"What _benefit _you are implying? I wasn't lost therefore you found nothing." She said crossing her arms, getting a look she noticed they were British officers who seemed bored with their work and had nothing better to but bother a young girl.

The middle man who appeared to be the leader, stepped forward making a tsking sound leaned forward in her face smirking, "Oho, but on the contrary miss we have found something, a little rare bird with fire in her eyes." He said reaching out stroking her cheek.

Slapping his hand away in disgust Charity now visibly shaken began to back away glaring at the man for such an invasion of personal space.

"What the hell! Do you greet all ladies this way?! Is this a soldier's etiquette?" She asked fuming.

"Nay, not to all the ladies, unless they are prettyladies, then again you're quite the nice looking lady now isn't you? But if you are looking for a proper introduction, then my name is Thomas, this here is Ambrose, and over here is my mate William. Now why not be a sweetheart and tell us your name." Thomas said with a snicker.

Charity rolling her eyes coolly replied, "My name is something you'll never know and if you are trying to poke fun at me, I suggest you take the antics to a tavern whore who welcomes them."

Turning on her heel to leave she was suddenly pulled back as a pair of arms snaked its way around her arms and waist binding her. Struggling she turned to see Ambrose the one who leered at her earlier restricted her movement.

"What is this?! Let go of me right now!" She shouted, kicking and trying to pull herself free.

"Come now love, no need to be hostile we just want to have a little fun." William said with a smile.

"Well this isn't fun! This is not how you treat a lady."

"Aye, it isn't then again a half breed is not really a lady." Thomas said.

Ceasing her struggle Charity stared wide eyed at the man's remark even though she never mentioned it, the soldier was able to figure out who she was by merely looking at her. Seeing as now these men had more on their mind than just playing games. Feeling fear come she began to kick, scream, and yell in the hopes somebody would stop this.

"GET OFF OF ME! LET ME GO!" She screamed.

_I can't believe this! These men are wicked they dishonor the code of a soldier to the crown, I need to keep screaming or something if not they'll…no they can't and they won't. _She thought to herself while struggling to as hard as she and with each movement Ambrose held her tighter hoping to tire her out.

Seeing Thomas step toward her, spat at the ground which he stood furiously asking, "That's it then?! So you'll take the pleasure in assaulting a young girl?!"

"Nay, we'll take the pleasure in tasting a young girl, so why not share what's underneath that shirt." He said.

Reaching for her shirt he pulled on both sides causing two buttons to rip from their spot, catching sight of her bosom a flush began to overcome him with William blushing in the background. Shocked at how she was about to be exposed in moments gathered a sudden rush of strength and with her might crashed her foot into Thomas' manhood causing him to rear in pain. Watching him scream she felt Ambrose's grip on her loosen, using the opportunity Charity made a dash for the nearby field never bothering to notice one of her assailants on the ground.

Thomas who recovered a bit glanced up at a dumbstruck William who was looking at Ambrose lying on the ground and at his conquest getting away, cursing he shouted at him, "What the hell man?! Don't stand there go after the little bitch."

With a nod William took off after Charity who was already deep within the thickets of the field with one man on her trail.

Still in pain Thomas straightened himself up a little, looked at Ambrose who was still on the ground. Cursing kicked the man's side saying, "Get up you lout and help us!"

Holding his privates Thomas trudged into the field internally swearing at himself and the pain making a mental note to get revenge on the one who inflicted the pain. Leaving his comrade behind he failed to see the small pool of blood coming from the dead man's throat.

Unbeknownst to them a figure who was passing through stumbled upon the situation, catching wind of the girl's plight help give her a little escape. Hopping down from the trees the figured walked past Ambrose's body paying no heed his eyes focused instead on the field the three people ran into.

Taking out a sharp weapon, the hooded figure began to head in their direction…..

**A/N: Oh boy…..looks like those guys are in trouble but what will become of our lovely Charity can the field hide in time or is more trouble awaiting? Tune in next chapter to find out and as always R&R!**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same old, same old. The only thing I own is the story and characters and so on! XP

**A/N: Hello again! My I'm up to 8 faces and 9 followers I just… I'm happy that people like this story! I will be honest, I did not intend to have the chapters split into 2 parts, but I figured why not leave people hanging and get them wondering y'know. Anywho, on with the story!**

Chapter 3: Perils of a Weary Damsel Pt.2

_Oh god….Oh god oh god! Why? Why did this have to happen, I wanted to avoid this, it's just like… shit! I can hear them coming behind me though far off I can hear them, I hope this field can shelter me, I just have to make it to the other side!_

Thinking to herself as she ran through the field, Charity paused to catch a breath and take in her current surroundings. It felt like hours since she ran into the field, saving herself from being violated, that she made a vow to never set foot back into the frontier without proper protection. In the distance she heard the sounds of her pursuers walking through the field pushing grain stalks aside in the hopes of finding her hidden in its embrace.

"William, did you find her yet?"

"No, sir, nothing I haven't found anything."

Swearing, Thomas moved further in the field pushing more stalks aside, calling back, "Well keep looking, the bitch couldn't have gotten far."

As William continued pushing back more stalks, he began to think what if they don't find the girl, the last thing they needed was for her shoot out the field in the arms of a higher officer relaying the things that happen. Severe consequences happened to those who dishonor the soldier's code, shaking his head continued moving further into the field hoping he find the girl. Horrified at the men's conversation Charity quickened her pace to get some distance from them, believing herself safe at the moment sank to her knees letting the tears she kept inside fall without her making a sound.

Thinking to herself, _Please….someone help me?_

Meanwhile the hooded figure who followed after watched them silently, as the men engaged in a game of cat and mouse keeping an eye out for the trapped mouse, focused on the cats waiting for the moment to strike.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sitting in a huddled position, Charity turned her head about listening for the sounds of her pursuers' footsteps before she made the next move. Hearing the footsteps fade away from her position, she slowly rose up from her spot and took a quickened pace forward that slowly turned a run. Continuing forward, staring straight ahead, a strange feeling crept up on her as though she was being watched, from the corner of her eye, she believed there was a person standing there looking at her. Frightened Charity stopped where she was turning in the direction of the figure only to be greeted with an empty space. Curious, she walked over to the spot pushing grain stalks down.

'That's strange… I could have sworn I saw someone standing right _here _or maybe I was seeing things.' She said to herself. But it did seem strange that one minute someone or _something _was the next it was gone.

Circling around the empty spot she began to inspect the area, hoping to find some clues as what she saw. Distracted, she failed to hear the sounds of footsteps coming towards her.

Engulfed by two arms, Charity was dragged away from the field with one hand trying to cover her mouth. Struggling against her attacker, she tried to free herself from his grip.

"Let go of me! I won't let you take me!"

William, who was equally struggling with her, held his grip replying, "I think not love, you put my friend and fellow soldier in pain, I believe he is allowed compensation for what you did." Lifting her in the air he began to take back her into the field where danger awaited.

After being dragged back into the bowels of the field Charity was cursing herself internally for just being distracted by a shadow, not willing to give up she used her hands to beat William's grip from her.

Admiring her spirit, William let out a chuckle for the girl had spunk most women would have given up by now and accept it, except this girl he figured she wasn't going to go down without a fight and it excited him even more.

Stopping at a spot deep in the field, William looked down at the girl still trying to break free and thought to himself, _Why does Tom get to have all the fun? He's not here yet and it gives plenty of time to get her warmed up to him….so I'll have my play until he comes._

Throwing her down on the ground he stood over her with a smirk on his face saying, "Well, until Tom gets here, why don't you and _I _get better acquainted."

Feeling his weight on top of her, Charity began to panic every alarm in her body going off, she tried to claw his face, but one of William's hands restrained the both of hers as he used his other to get a feel around.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! LET ME GO DON'T HELP, PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME! GET HIM OFF ME PLEASE!" Charity shouted, only to be silenced by his free hand striking her in the face. Dazed, she could feel her legs being parted and her trousers precariously sliding down to where it will be over in a matter of seconds.

Tears in her eyes, she knew this was it, she had been so careful always monitoring her surroundings and watchful of whom was on the road. She began to curse herself and mostly Everett, she swore she would get her revenge on him for leaving her alone to this fate.

"P..please don't I beg you don't." She pleaded.

Stroking her head William cooed, "There now, it'll all be over, it'll all be-."

Hearing a shot ring out, Charity snapped back to reality as she felt a great weight roll off her turning she saw William lying next to her staring into the sky as his tunic turned a crimson shade. Looking in the direction of the gunshot to her shock it was the shadow she saw who turned out to be a person heading in her direction, fearing he's with the redcoats, struggled to her feet pulling up her pants dashed off into the opposite direction.

The man stared as the girl ran off, though expressionless, he felt sorry for her, but knew he had to find her before that other red coat does.

As Charity ran she couldn't believe that someone else there, and her mind wasn't tricking her, but whoever he was she was glad he showed up when he did, now her only task is to get out the field and get to help. Feeling a rush, she stumbled placing a hand to her head where William struck feeling dizzy she slumped to the ground.

_Ugh…my head hurts, damned man struck me too hard if I just relax a bit I can gather my strength and..and…what is that sound? _She thought as some footsteps crunched its way towards her.

Lifting her head, she came face to face with the man who started all this looking down her with a glare pointing his pistol.

"You…you've put me in a lot of pain just to find you, damned wench. Couldn't let us have some fun had to be stubborn and send us on a while goose chase, but that all ends now." Thomas said.

Still feeling the pain in her head Charity could only glare as Thomas took an aim at her head, though she was scared she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her fear.

'_So this is it… this is how I will die over what some men not having their way with me? If that's the case so be it then. Mother, I will be joining you soon.' _Charity thought as she closed her eyes.

As Thomas was ready to pull the trigger and end her life, he was pulled by a great force that had him landing on his back. Glaring, he came face to face with a hooded man giving him the most menacing glare as he stood in front of Charity holding an elaborate ax.

Fuming Thomas got to his feet pointing his sword at the man shouting, "You dare to interfere with my dealings with this girl? Then you both shall share the same fate."

Charging, the two men dueled each of equal strength except the hooded man had more composure to his steps and attacks, with Thomas grunting and becoming more frustrated as his sword couldn't make contact. Opening her eyes, Charity saw the two men dueling each other with the mystery man not having any trouble fighting the red coat, seeing this as her chance for one last escape. Gathering her strength she slowly pulled herself to her feet, keeping an eye on the fighting men.

'_Alright, they're busy at odds with each other then I can slip out and get away, though this is a devil's chance I'm not going wait for the victor to decide my fate.' _She thought to herself. Looking to her left, then back to the two men fighting Charity made a dash telling herself to run and not look back.

Thomas, who saw her make an escape swore internally raised his pistol saying,"Oh no you don't!" Releasing a shot as he was stabbed by his opponent it struck Charity. As she went down the hooded man finished Thomas off with a quick slash ending him, sheathing his sword the man ran over to the girl who wasn't moving, making quiet groans.

Looking at the shadow looming over her, she could make out some eyes underneath the hood as the man kneeled next to her saying, "Hold on."

Breathing a heavy sigh, everything faded to black.

**A/N: Oh dear…. poor Cherry just when she thinks it's over, but now that 'hero' has arrived what will happen? Will she make it or face a bigger issue we will just have to wait and see! *Special Note To readers* my lovelies, I am SO SORRY for the late update and I know alot of you were waiting for it, I blame school and myself since I didn't want it to be this long for an update but with classes and writer's block stealing me I haven't been able to update. Plus had to make some changes to this chapter a whole lot since I wanted to speed this up and not linger on bringing Connor. Guarantee the ball will be rolling, but since it is midterm month updates will most likely be biweekly until thanksgiving break, but no worries already have 3 chpts laid out and another AC one to debut! So as always R&R!**


End file.
